


Wake up call

by sinisten



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: It's a comic, It's also pretty much self indulgent crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisten/pseuds/sinisten
Summary: It's just these two being alone, in a conference room. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ watch out! Oh my god they have headphones on. They can't hear us
> 
> This is born from the idea that DJ has sensitive legs, hence why they don't shave   
> (which makes no sense, velcro sneaker-ass person, they're just "too occupied" to be dealing with trivial things.   
> BUT, let me live. Also still riding the touch starved characters train)


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
